Père et prof
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Septembre 1990, ça y'est ma fille devient collégienne à Poudlard, et je suis son prof de potion ! Quelle galère...
1. Chapter 1

NDLA : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, tout est à JK R (sauf le Nutella dont j'ai tartiné Sévi … Pour les détails, réponse uniquement par mail) Mais comme JKR a été sympa j'ai gardé un des petits de Severus ^^

Bonne lecture, review bienvenues (bonne ou non – programme d'amélioration des fiqueurs en retraite)

MA PREMIERE RENTREE

« Et voilà encore une rentrée ! » » Bravo, bonne rentrée professeur Snape ! » » Comment se sont passées vos vacances, mon cher ? » « Vous avez bonne mine, Severus. » « Je vois que vous allez passer une année particulière, mon cher collègue. » Les remarques banales ou les pronostics éventés de mes collègues se répètent sans cesse, depuis presque une décennie.

En fait, cette année 1990 à un goût de danger pour moi. C'est la première année où j'ai le trac, comme un acteur avant de monter sur scène. Je soupçonne certains collègues de guetter mes réactions l'année prochaine, parce que Potter Junior rentrera en première. Albus sait très bien que cette année est l'Année critique

Ma fille aînée fait son entrée dans la cour des grands et surtout dans le monde des sorciers.

C'est un grand évènement pour des parents, surtout si l'un d'eux devient son professeur.

Ce matin quand je suis parti de la maison, tout était en vrac.

Mes malles se sont mêlées à celle de la petite. Heureusement que sa mère lui a collé ses fichus autocollants Scoubidou dessus avec son nom. Aislinn disait au revoir à toutes ses affaires- ce qui va des chats (abra-cada-Bra), aux rats (cata et strophe), aux peluches, à son livre de contes (qu'elle n'a pas terminé) et sa fichue télé ! Judith courrait partout à la recherche du moindre objet manquant sur sa liste (vérifiée trois fois hier, et je soupçonne une fois cette nuit par Aislinn). Il n'ya que Damien qui soit resté serein, comme à son habitude. J'ignore d'où il tient ce calme, mais ni de moi ni de sa mère.

Ce garçon reste une énigme.

Après l'éternel petit déjeuner de la Rentrée, Judith m'a embrassé, à fourré son sac de gâteaux aux chocolats dans ma valise, au cas où. Je pense que même après 12 ans de vie commune, elle croit que je suis mal nourri à Poudlard. Comme si c'était Merlin possible, avec tous ces elfes en cuisine.

Judith est partie à Londres avec la voiture et les enfants. J'aurais aimé être sur le quai pour dire au revoir à ma princesse.

« Pouffsouffle »

La voix du Choixpeau a retentit comme une alarme dans mon crâne. Quoi ma fille n'est pas à Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse qu'elle aille à Pouffsouffle ! Pourquoi pas à Gryffondor, tant qu'on y est ! C'est ma fille, elle doit aller à Serpentard, pour que je la protège … Le regard d'Albus sur moi, il sait ce que je pense. J'ai bien envie d'avoir une petite conversation avec ce fichu chapeau… Je suis son père et c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle.

J'ai raté tellement de choses dans sa vie, alors rater ses années de collège sûrement pas.

Et ses idiots de Pouffsouffle qui applaudissent, je ne peux pas …

- Vous êtes certain qu'on ne peut pas la changer de maison, monsieur le Directeur ?

- Le Choixpeau a rendu son verdict, vous devez l'accepter Severus. Si vous vouliez assurer votre rôle de père au sein du collège, pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'elle soit inscrite sous le nom de sa mère ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de différence entre Aislinn et ses camarades. Ni préférences ou différence. Je ne veux pas qu'on maltraite Aislinn parce que je suis son père.

- Je comprends Severus. Mais vous ne seriez pas le premier professeur à avoir un enfant dans les lieux, dit il avec ce sourire pétillant et tranquille comme le décrit si bien Judith, tu parles, un sourire d'arnaqueur oui !

-Oui mais combien sont d'anciens Mangemort-espion ? Les enfants sont cruels, vous les savez non ?

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais Aislinn n'est pas vous Severus …

Bon ma fille reste à Pouffsouffle, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de la faire renvoyer… Pour son bien, évidemment…

Poudlard,

02 septembre 1990,

Ma chère maman,

Ca y'est je suis officielemant élève à Poudlard. La cérémonie de répartition était chouette, même si j'ai eut très peur.

Quand tu es partie de la gare, je me suis installée dans le wagon et j'ai été sage. Y'avait des tas de garçons et de filles de mon âge. J'ai pas beaucoup discuter pendant le trajet, j'ai préféré lire le livre que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire, l'histoire de Poudlard. C'est plutôt rigolo les images qui bougent.

Le voyage est hyper long, mais avant d'être arrivée à Pré au lard, je suis devenue copine avec Lindsay.

Quand on a nous a rassemblé à la sortie du train, le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a fait attendre dans une pièce. On se demandait tous pourquoi on était là et ce qui allait se passer. C'était bizarre d'être serrée les uns contre les autres à lansser des idées en l'air. Y'en à même un qui à proposer la torture.

En vrai, on nous appelle les uns après les autres et on nous demande de s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant tout le monde. On nous pose un Choixpeau sur la tête. C'est un vieux chapeau pointu de sorcier comme dans les films et il parle aussi. Je le trouve moche et ridé, mais il est sympa avec sa grosse voix.

« Tu es vive et intelligente. Tu pourrais devenir une étudiante assidue de Serdaigle, mais ton tempérament te portes plutôt vers la loyauté » POUFSOUFFLE !

J'avais super peur, je transpirais autant que pendant ma finale de foot, l'horreur.

J'ai eut le droit à des applaudissements ! Tout le monde était super content, surtout moi.

Après le discours du directeur et le banquet, les préfets nous ont amenés dans nos quartiers.

On se croirait dans un conte de fée.

Mme Chourave, notre directrice de maison ressemble à une des fées de la belle au bois dormant, un peu ronde et qui sourit tout le temps. Elle enseigne la botanique, je crois que je vais adorer cette matière. Le premier cours ce matin, a été génial, on met les mains dans la terre et on tripote des plantes.

L'école est un grand château, où je me perds tout le temps. J'ai eut cours de potions, c'est affreux affreux.

La salle de cours est au sous sol, il fait froid, c'est humide. Y a plein de bocal partout, avec des trucs verts ou marron pas beau.

On travaille avec les Serdaigle. Sur des grandes tables en pierre, avec un chaudron tout ça. Je commençais à me dire que ça allait être cool, quand le professeur Snape est arrivé. Tu te rappelle du vampire dans Dracula, avec l'effet de cape quand il va dévorer la jeune fille ? Avec ce regard pénétrant et ce ricanement effrayant ? C'est à peu près ça ! Il prend des airs grandioses et supérieurs, il nous a traités de « cornichons » et de « larves incultes »… je l'aime pas. J'ai eut de la chance de connaître un peu les premiers cours, j'ai donc put répondre aux questions dont il nous a bombardés.

L'uniforme me va bien au fait, je te joins une photo que ma préfète à bien voulu prendre.

En tout cas, j'adore cette école. J'espère que je vais réussir à devenir une bonne sorcière et que papa et toi vous serez fière de moi.

Fais de gros bisous à Damien et à Cata et Strophe.

Aisleen

Suite dans le prochain épisode, où l'on découvrira comment se faire des amis à Poudlard, et remarquer par les professeurs…

PS : les fotes d'orthographes sont volontaires, elle n'a que 11 ans et être fille de prof ne fournit pas forcèment une baune moyenne en orthograf


	2. Chapter 2

Notes de l'auteure :

Merci pour les reviews ça ma fait plaisir. Et pour vous remercier, voici le premier cours de potions père/fille. Et pour répondre à ta question, Elodie, elle reconnaît son père- Severus a choisi d'inscrire sa fille sous le nom de sa mère, pour que cela ne lui pose pas de problème dans sa scolarité. (dialogue Albus/severus)

4 septembre 1990, 8 h 02

Salle de potions.

Le professeur Snape arriva en claquant la porte et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle. Les élèves qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens tels des vers sur un hameçon, se calmèrent subitement. Tranquillisés par le pouvoir hypnotique de leur nouveau maître de potions.

« - Bien à présent que vous êtes attentifs, qui peut me dire comment préparer la sauge dans une potion anti migraine ? »

Personne ne leva la main, ni chez les Serdaigle ni chez les Pouffsouffle, à sa grande déception. « Les effets secondaires de l'amanite ? » Personne ne répondit davantage.

« A ce que je vois, le nouveau cru regorge soit de muets, ce qui m'évitera des seaux de potions de déstressant ; soit vous savez déjà tout. »

Il tournait parmi les rangs avec de grands pas, avec cet air féroce qu'on certains rapaces. Soudain, il se tourna vers les Pouffsouffle et d'un doigt accusateur désigna une fille aux yeux noirs, qui tentait de se cacher derrière son parchemin.

« Oui, vous ! Votre nom et répondez aux deux questions, sinon une heure de colle.

- Aisleen Anwell, monsieur. Et euh la sauge … la sauge … Je ne sais pas moi. On est là pour apprendre, professeur, bredouilla t'elle en essayant de se tirer de là, sans avoir à le regarder en face.

- vous êtes là pour apprendre ? Humm. Dans ce cas si vous voulez apprendre, commencez par vous intéresser, Miss Anwell. »

Il se retourna et traça de grandes lettres au tableau :

_Prochain cours : Lire chapitre 1 à 10, et préparer sur papier les 4 premières potions. La pratique sera notée._

Le reste du cours se déroula ensuite dans le silence, juste perturbé par le froissement des uniformes ? Et les trois imbéciles qui se coupèrent les doigts. Deux avec leur couteau, et une avec son livre.

Le but du cours était de préparer une potion de chaleur. Snape était à son bureau, observant les binômes. Les élèves les moins doués n'étaient enfin de compte pas forcément issu du monde moldu, et les plus doués pas forcément fille du prof de potion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'Aisleen, où elle s'échinait à organiser la préparation, ce qui déranger visiblement sa camarade, Beth Eliott ;

- mais je te dis que c'est pas comme ça ! T'es idiote ou quoi ? s'écria t'elle.

-le livre dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger ça, insista Aisleen.

Les quelques étincelles qui s'échappaient du chaudron déclenchèrent l'intervention du professeur.

«- Miss Eliott, si je ne vide pas votre chaudron immédiatement, savez vous ce qui se passera ?

- Non, monsieur

- Vous serez ma première élève à la peau bleue et chauve.

-Evanesco

Le chaudron se vida immédiatement.

- Ecoutez moi tous. Le livre vous indique la marche à suivre, c'est pour une bonne raison : Ne pas finir en confettis. Le prochain que j'aperçois à dévier du chemin de la connaissance, ne s'en remettra pas. Est-ce clair ?

Eliott, Anwell. Un devoir supplémentaire que vous ferez en retenue, samedi à 8 heures.

-Professeur Snape, pourquoi est ce que je suis collée, moi ? demanda Anwell, contrariée. J'ai rien fait moi.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez rien fait, que Miss Eliott serait devenue chauve.

Aisleen passe le reste du cours à bouder. Trente minutes peuvent sembler une éternité lorsqu'on fait la tête à sa camarade et qu'on éprouve une furieuse envie de tirer la langue au prof.

Severus donna congé à ses élèves après leur avoir fait noter les devoirs et rappeler qu'ils étaient destinés à souffrir.

Le premier cours de potion était un test. Afin de déterminer s'ils avaient un don ou s'ils n'étaient que des cornichons.

L'expérience acquise au fil des années lui permettait de sentir s'il fallait pousser tel élève ou dissuader tel autre.

Deux ans plus tôt lorsque Gabriel North avait étalé ses ingrédients consciencieusement et parfaitement alignés, il avait eut la révélation. Ce garçon serait un grand maître. Il était un magnifique graal qu'il lui tardait de remplir de ses connaissances.

Dommage qu'Aisleen ne fusse pas comme lui. Son héritière préférait les films et les sandwiches au fromage à ce que son père voulait lui enseigner durant les vacances, ou même les repas en famille.

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, les repas de famille Anwell étaient une corvée. Dix ans de mariage, et son beau père pensait encore qu'il était croque mort, voire carrément légiste.

Sa fille serait douée en potions, s'il arrivait à l'y intéresser.

Une heure de colle serait un bon début, non ?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Novembre 1990,

Poudlard.

Ma chérie,

Dans l'ensemble, Aisleen est une bonne élève. Ses professeurs lui font des encouragements, les premiers contrôles sont dans la moyenne. Elle s'intéresse vraiment à ses cours et étudie beaucoup.

A ce que j'ai vu, elle a déjà quelques copains avec qui elle travaille et bavarde. Elle bavarde beaucoup même en cours, rien de très grave. Ne t'en fais pas trop. En presque deux mois, elle a eut 4 heures de colles. Deux en potions, elle a besoin d'apprendre à travailler en équipe. Je l'ai collé pour cette raison, non pour en faire un exemple, quoiqu'elle en pense. Les deux autres, une heure en métamorphose pour cause de gros gros retard (une demi-heure), et l'autre, une altercation avec un garçon de sa classe.

Ils se sont réconciliés et sont devenus inséparables.

Tu sais je suis fier d'elle, parce que son intégration se passe bien. Et parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux la voir tous les jours au petit déjeuner.

Je me rends compte qu'elle doit te manquer et que tu es sûrement en train de couver Damien. Si je pouvais vous avoir tous les trois ici, je serais parfaitement heureux.

Même si j'ai du mal à t'imaginer supporter les elfes de maison, toi qui aimes tant faire le ménage…

Et toi comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?

Je pense que nous rentrerons vers le 23 décembre. Et cette année, ce ne sera que nous quatre. Pas de poulet pour ton frère, promet le moi.

Dis à mon fils que j'ai hâte de le revoir, et que nous travaillerons sur son projet durant les vacances. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoi, c'est une surprise.

Je vous embrasse fort, a bien aimée et mon fils.

Severus.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Novembre 1990

Poudlard…

J'ai eut deux heures de colles ! Maman, je veux rentrer à la maison tout de suite ! J'en ai marre ! Je me suis fais collée à cause de cet imbécile de Cameron ! il a osé prétendre que le professeur Snape était un connard de sang de merde ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon poing est parti tout seul. Je sais que c 'est pas bien de se battre, mais et le respect dans tout ça ? Il a insulté le professeur de potion, en le traitant de sang de bourbe. Tu te tends comptes !

ET c'est le professeur de potions qui m'a collé en plus! Je trouve injuste que papa se comporte davantage comme mon prof !

je serais moins en colère, la prochaine fois promis.

Bisous, Aisleen

Voilà c'était court, mais au prochain épisode : Severus et les vacances de Noel en famille. Vous découvrirez la joie des centres commerciaux le 24 décembre, les repas chez la belle famille et le fameux petit Damien.


End file.
